Against the Usual
by SLCMangel
Summary: Jacob is for Leah. They are branded as the "Power Couple" of the group.But is he really for Leah or does he love someone else? What if it is his Best Friend that he loves? NessiexJake. All human and slight OOC. Rated T just to be safe
1. Meet us

**AN: Okay, this is my first story that is not a one shot. Yeah it's a small chapter but I just want to know what you guys think and if I should continue or delete it. This is a NessiexJacob pairing and All human and a little OOC so don't be confused and worried. LOL . Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer:****As ****much ****as ****I ****want ****them ****to ****be ****mine, ****all ****the ****characters ****belong ****to ****Ms.****Stephanie****Meyer**.

* * *

><p>Nessie's POV<p>

"Give us a break guys… Go out and date already." Embry teased Leah and Jacob.

"Shut up, Em!" Leah glared at Embry while Jacob just look away annoyed.

"Y'know Jake, as long as you would not hurt my sister we're cool." Seth, Leah's brother, told Jake who punched his shoulders and earned laughs from us.

Okay, you might be confused about who are the "us" that I am talking about so let me introduce my crazy group one by one.

Let me start with the youngest, Seth Clearwater. He was very cool and funny. Not to mention that he was wise for his age. Sometimes he plays the mediator when there's a feud among us like he was the eldest instead of the youngest. I sometimes look at him like a big brother and a small brother mashed up in one body.

Next Quil and Claire, the "official couple" in our group. They have been dating for two years now and been friends since they were kids. We are all actually friends since 1st grade but Quil and Claire were friends since they are little kids as well as Jacob and I. Sometimes they are not with our group during our Saturday hang outs because y'know, couple stuffs and all that.

Then there was Embry, the Casanova. He is Jacob's cousin. He is really a charmer so every girls in our campus, with a few exceptions of course, are swooned by him. He is dating here and there so he is branded as the ladies man. But the truth is he never dated two women at the same time. One girl at the time. It is just that he never had a 'long' relationship and he constantly changes girl friends. He never actually includes a girl in our group or officially introduces anyone to us because he said that he'll only formally introduce someone to us if she is the "one".

Next stop Leah and Jacob, "The Power Couple". That is what we call them because they are actually young achievers and not to mention that they do look cute together. Ever since we were kids they are always being paired in competitions, presentations and etc. They always go to different places together. This is why we match them but it is actually a mystery on why they are not dating yet. I asked Leah before and she just shrugged at me. Jake, who's the one I grew up with, said that he doesn't have time to have a girlfriend. But I know that is not true and pointed out that they are always together anyway so it will work. I always joke that he was just being a wimp but ignores me most of the time.

Oh, me? Yeah right, let me introduce my self then. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the only daughter of Dr. Edward Cullen and writer Isabella Swan- Cullen. But people call me Nessie, named after the Loch Ness Monster. Thanks to my ever loving best friend who gave it to me when we were little claiming that my name was mouthful. (Note the sarcasm) Um…what else… I have a brown hair and brown eyes... Well I don't know what else I could say about my self.

I was brought back to reality when my crush, Alec, came to our view,

"Nessie, look! Alec." Claire whispered-yelled at me then Leah nudge me. All of us in our table look at him and I saw him. When our eyes locked, he smiled at me. WHOA! He smiled at me... YEEEEEEYY! I returned his smile like a normal person would and hope that he would not see that I am head over heals on him in my face.

Once he was out of sight, they all teased me.

"He is TOTALLY into you. You should go for it girl." Claire encouraged.

"Yup, he is smitten by the beauty of yours my dear friend." Leah said and brushed my hair that has got away from my usual ponytail.

"Why don't you tell him that you like him?" Quil asked.

"He's right; I mean we are on the21st century now." Seth added. I snorted.

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey, I'm nessie the one sitting beside you in the math class. You know what I really like you so let's date'. Like that? I don't think so" I said and imitated Lauren, the school's flirt.

"Why not?" Embry asked. He used to date Lauren….

Jacob smacked the back of Em's head. "Stupid, Nessie's not like that. She's better than that. If that dude really likes her and he was bright enough to see her beauty, he is the one that should approach her." Jake said. AWW. How sweet of him. That is why he is my best friend. Every one that he considers his friend is lucky to have a well brought up and very gentleman guy like him.

"Like the poor guy would have a chance, I mean with four of you guarding her. Not to add Claire and I. I'm sure he's intimidated." Leah said pointing the four guys. I am actually wondering if that is the case.

"Well he should be brave. He should be brave enough to face the danger for her." Jacob answered Leah.

"Yeah, and we need to be keen in approving the right guy for our baby girl. With her beauty and intelligence, a lot of guys are eyeing on her, even the not-the-one-you-would-like-to-introduce-to-your-mother type." Embry said and I blushed. I am never comfortable with compliments though I get one every now and then.

"Um, guys. My parents are actually inviting you guys for a get away this weekend to a resort somewhere since it's a long weekend for us. Are you guys in?" I asked them. Actually, my father has a seminar there and a book signing of my mom so they decided to tag us along. They treat my friends like their own kids too since our usual hang out is at our house.

All of them agreed except Claire who will ask permission to her mom first and Quil wouldn't go without her.

"Okay, just tell me what your mom says tomorrow so I could tell my parents okay?" I told her and she nodded. Then the bell rang so we parted ways and go to our respective classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you go. what do you guys think? should I continue it or erase it?Sorry for the errors if you saw something. :) Please review. :)<strong>


	2. Peer Pressure

**AN: I'm back I know that I probably have errors on some parts so pardon me. English is not my mother tongue but I did my best to write it. haha.. Oh, the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Peer Pressure<p>

Nessie POV

I was walking in the hallways with Jacob and Leah. I was a little behind them as they walked side by side. People around us were murmuring and gossiping non stop like they never saw Jake and Leah together in the hallways. Well I could actually hear some of the things that they say because they weren't exactly talking softly. As usual, they were wondering if Jacob and Leah are together now. For real. Some guys are betting on how long it would take for them to be together this year.

Jacob noticed that I was walking behind them and slowed down his pace to match mine. He smiles at me and walk by my side. Leah saw that too and matched our steps.

"She's such a loser; I bet she's the reason why Leah and Jacob is not yet a couple. Pathetic. I guess she's planning to seduce Jake, so beware Leah. Just saying, been there done that." I heard Lauren said. I know that she was talking about me. She always does that I guess because her ex boyfriend is actually after me now. Not that I like Tyler anyway. I was about to ignore her statement but Leah chose to speak on my behalf.

"You know what Lauren, Get a Life. It's none of your business what's happening on our lives. Like you care. And please, Nessie's not like you! She's not like some bitch that is bitter just because she got dump by her boyfriend to look for someone who is better!" Leah said in Lauren's face.

Leah is really like that. She's very protective and ready to fight for us. And she's a real person, if she doesn't like you, she'll tell that to you in your face. That was one of the reasons why I like Leah and why I like him for Jacob. She's a real person.

Lauren's face got very dark red or purplish because of anger. But she knew that she could not cross Leah so she just stomped her feet and walked away.

"You really don't have to do that Leah." I told Leah. I was actually grateful but she didn't need to risk her reputation just to save me from Lauren.

"She's getting on my nerves. She needs someone to let her know her proper place." Leah said. Her eyebrows still creased because of her irritation to Lauren.

"If she's not a girl, I would've punched her. No one shall treat you like that. You're a beautiful person inside out." Jacob told me and swings an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks guys." I told them and we continued to walk to our classroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys I will give you project that will be worked on by pairs. I want you to create a 15 page article about Pressures and Dilemmas of being a teenager. It should be easy because you can relate to it. But you should conduct a research about it and it should have references. You know that already, I've thought you the possible sources etc. The deadline is Wednesday next week." Mr. Guillermo said and the whole class groaned.<p>

" shhh.. Listen kids, this is easy. Okay, I already have you in pairs." He said. I listened carefully.

"Stanley and Newton…."

"Lewis and Danes….." (AN: just invented this pair and the next one)

"Chen and Nicholas…."

"Black and Clearwater."

He was interrupted by Leah. "Sir, I thought I would be exempted because I need to study for the upcoming competition..."

"Oh, yeah right. Thanks for reminding me. Leah will be exempted because she will go to other town for a competition and will be there for a few days. Am I right Ms. Clearwater?" Leah nodded.

"Does anyone see my point? No one objects?" No one raised their hands.

"Okay, Good. So let's pair Mr. Black to….. Ah, Ms. Cullen."

Oh, Me? Lucky eh. This task should be easy. I'm with Jake anyways. I would be comfortable enough to work with him so I know we would have a good article.

Our day passed by pretty quick and uneventful. Jacob and I were actually heading home right now. He was actually my ride home for a while now since my old truck died. How sad. I really loved that truck even if it was really old. It used to be my mother's and she just passed it to me. My dad said that he would buy me one on my 18TH birthday which is a month away. So for a while I just either use mom's car or hitch with Jake.

Our friends were not with us on our way home but they promised that we would hang out later this evening since it's a Friday. Sort of a ritual.

"So, what are you planning or thinking about what we are going to write for our article?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I'm thinking about including something about peer pressure. I mean it's really common for teenagers to experience." I said.

"Yeah, I thought about that too. I mean, it's like you live up to the expectations of those who are around you especially your peers. Sometimes you do things so that they will include you and you don't feel alone. It's like you have to live your life the way they wanted you to." He said seriously. I was wondering where this statement was coming from but I did not push.

"Yeah, and identity crisis too. I guess we need to have a couple of researches…" I was cut by him.

"C'mon Nessie. Relax a bit. Let's enjoy our Friday night for a while. We still have a couple of days to accomplish that so ease up. Don't work yourself too hard. You always do that to yourself and its not good." He looked at me with concern on his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Eyes on the road, Jake." I told him when he did not turn his attention back to the road.

"Oh, please I know this place like the back of my hand. I can even drive here with blindfolds." He smirked and I snorted.

"Show off. What if someone is on the way?" I asked him but he just grinned.

We arrived at our house but it was empty. There was a note on the table that says my parents are out for a date so if I am going to go out too I just have to lock the doors. They do have a key anyway.

"Hey Nessie, I'll just run pretty quick to our house to change clothes then I'll comeback." Jake said.

"Okay, I'll cook food so just have your dinner here okay? I don't feel like eating alone." I told him. He nodded. It would not take too long anyway.

I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen to cook for food. I decided to make a steak since it is his favorite. He arrived a little earlier than I expected him to be. The food was not yet done.

"Hey, why didn't you lock the front door? Someone might come inside. What's that smell? Is that a steak?" He said after barging in our house without knocking.

"I forgot to lock it. I'm fine anyways. And yes, it's a steak."

We ate at a comfortable silence. After that we washed the dishes. Jacob insisted on helping me though I am capable of doing it all by myself. He said that our friends were waiting so we need to hurry.

We arrived at the beach in no time because of his fast driving. The gang had already set up the bonfire and they were preparing the foods that we were going to roast.

"Hey, Nessie and Jake finally arrived. After a thousand years! What took you guys so long. Huh?" Embry raised his eyebrows and looked at us like he was implying something.

"Shut it, Em." Leah snapped at him.

"Oh, I am sorry dear Leah. I completely forgot that Jacob is yours… My bad." Embry pulled the puppy dog eyes but we knew better.

"Whatever." Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Aw. So cute. Jealous Leah eh?" Claire gushed and I giggled with her.

"Yeah. But don't worry Leah. We are just friends. I'm not gonna steal him from ya." I laughed,

"You know what Jake. Look at Leah. She's already giving you signs." Quil added.

"What are you talking about? Are you guys nuts?" Leah demanded.

"Leah, we are not blind you guys like each other don't you?" Seth asked and smiled.

I can sense that Jacob was feeling a little awkward by my side as well as Leah. This was not the first time that we teased them but as I looked at Jacob now, he was slightly shaking and I could sense that he was controlling his irritation. It used to not bother him but why was he reacting like this now?

"Gosh. Date already. Okay, tomorrow.. You guys… Go watch a movie or something. Okay." Embry said which earned approval from Seth, Quil and Claire and they all smirked.

"Guys, stop it its not really funny anymore." Leah was blushing and he looked at Jacob.

I thought that Jacob will just let this teasing pass like he always do. But he surprised us with his reaction. He stood up with his face painted with obvious anger and irritation.

"WHAT THE HECK? I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS. ALL THIS TEASING AND FORCING ME TO LEAH. I let this pass for a long time now but honestly this is making me sick! I'm so tired of you guys forcing me to do something. Can't I have a choice on who I wanted to DATE? Do you eve take what I feel into consideration? What if I like SOMEONELSE? SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE ANYBODY ELSE. TELLING ME WHAT TO DO LIKE I DON'T HAVE A HEART AND MIND OF MY OWN." Jacob yelled and walked away.

We were all stunned. I didn't know that he felt that way. I feel like an idiot not knowing how he really feels. I should've known. He was my best friend.

"JACOB!" I ran to chase after him without saying goodbye to our other friends. All I can think about is Jake and how he must have felt. I was so stupid. I should've known so that he will not be as upset as he was right now. I should've stopped teasing him and talked to our friends to do the same.

I caught him after a few a while and grabbed him. He faced me and the anger was there on his face. He gave me a very cold look.

"Just leave me alone, Renesmee." I froze.

**AN: There! That was chapter two. A little cliffhanger eh? I will upload more soon. Promise. But nevertheless, I want to know what you guys think?**


	3. Entwined

**AN: YAY! Ha-ha... I'm back... Since its vacation, I have to time to write and I'm also inspired...LOL.. I'm making most of my little vacation. I was supposed to post this next Saturday but I really wanted to share this to you guys now. Anyway just like I always say, the characters aren't mine.*pouts*. I hope Ms. Meyer will think about giving them to me for Christmas….. I wish! And sorry if I commit mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Nessie POV:<p>

"Just leave me alone, Renesmee." I froze.

He never called me that way before. He usually calls me by my nickname and when he does call me by my full name he's usually angry with me… but never this cold. I felt like crying because I know somehow I was the cause of this anger that he feels.

"Jake…."

"Just go away, you are just like them right? You want me to go out with Leah without asking me who I REALLY LIKE!" He shouted. I was really afraid of him now. He was never angry with me like this. This was the first time we got in an argument as big as this.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I thought you….." I trailed.

"What? You thought what? That I like Leah? Have you even thought about asking me?" He said.

"But you never told me…" I said

"Why? Do you even care?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Jake. You are my best friend." I defended my self.

"It's not enough" His voice was very cold and bitter.

I felt hurt, guilt, agony and I was mad. Not to him but myself. I felt like I was the worst friend ever.

He went inside the car and drove away. I was just standing there feeling dumb and numb. I can't feel anything. I felt like I just broke up or have an argument with a boyfriend instead of a best friend.

I was accompanied by Seth home since Jake left me and he was supposed to be my ride home. I didn't speak the entire trip home. I was thinking about the ways to make things okay. I was nit used to having big fights as this with Jacob.

"I'm home." I declared when I got home. I went straight to my bed room and locked the door. I told my mom that I would just skip dinner because I'm not feeling well.

I cried so hard but tried to muffle it with my pillow. I don't exactly know why. I could not justify why on earth I was crying this hard but all I know was that I hurt Jake and it hurts me too. His words earlier kept ringing in my ear as if there was an alarm inside my brain that was constantly ringing and reminding me of the said.

_"__It__'__s __not __enough__" _

Does he really think that I do not care for him? That despite all the things that we've been through and the things that have done for him does not justify and show that I love and care him like he was a part of my family? I know that I may not be sensitive enough to know and feel that he was being choked and pressured by all the taunts that we gave him all these years but he never complained. He should've told me. I was his friend right?

I was brought back to the present with my mother's voice as she knocked on my door.

"Nessie, can I come in?" I heard her ask. I wiped away the few tears that managed to escape.

"Yes mom, C'mon on in." My voice broke a little.

"Hey honey. I know you don't feel well but I brought you some food. I made you a chicken soup. It's bad for you to skip dinner" My mother entered my room with a tray of food that she placed on my study table.

She went to my bed and sit by my side. She did not ask what's the matter with me was instead he just hugged me tight. Then I broke down once more. I cried in her arms as she stroke my back with her soothing touch. I did not feel entirely okay but it helped me like it always do when I was a kid. You know what they say about mother's touch. I sobbed on her chest like a little kid. I didn't really know what exactly was the reason why I was crying this hard so I could not tell my mother everything even if I want to.

After a while my sobs subsided.

"Mom, I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," I said while looking at her shirt which is now soaked with salt water.

"You know honey you don't have to say sorry. Momma is always here for you, remember that. I don't know what really happened and I don't wanna pry but I'll always be here if you need anything. You are a strong girl and I know you'll figure everything out." She caught the tear that managed to escape my eye.

She did not leave my room until I ate all the chicken soup that she made me. She tucked me in like she used to do when I was just a little girl. I felt much secured and told her thank you.

But now that I was carefully settled at my bed, I still could not bring myself to sleep. I was racking my brain to remember indications that Jacob was dropping some hints that he was getting irritated by the whole pairing thing and if he was dropping hints about liking another girl. In the tone that he used earlier I could sense that there is someone. I was giving myself a headache but I couldn't find anything useful. Honestly last time I checked he likes Leah too. That is why this whole thing was really a surprise for me. Or maybe he's right. I was not really paying that much attention.

I could not take it anymore so I got up from my bed and went out of my room. I carefully shut it and tiptoed to my parents' room. I pressed my ears to their door and I could hear their soft snores so I was quite sure that they were sleeping now. I went down the stairs and got my slippers. I did not bother for a jacket though I know that it would be cold outside. I went out of the house using the back door and carefully locked it so I wouldn't make too much noise to wake my parents up. Luckily, I have my own keys to the house so sneaking back was a little easier.

I know that if I take mom's car, it might alert them and caught me on the spot so I decided to just take the bicycle. I could actually walk, his house was just a couple of blocks away but I was too scared and I wanted to be at Jake's house in no time. I exited our gate and began my journey to his house.

Cold air was touching my skin and I instantly regretted not bringing a jacket with me. I just ignored it and pedaled faster.

Now I was at the front of their house. I settled my bike at the sidewalk and went to the back of their house where one of his windows was. This was where we usually enter his house whenever we want to sneak in food or surprise everyone in their house. This was also the entrance exclusive for me at times when I felt very alone in the house and feel like spending the night playing video games with Jake. We always end up being caught though and his Dad would drive me home when my parents are already there. OH good times.

But tonight I hope I wouldn't get caught. I want to talk to Jacob. Just the two of us. I walk to his window and silently prayed that he did not lock it so I don't have to knock. *click* nope, he did not. Crazy dude, why did he not lock his window? What if there was some creep who will enter his bedroom window? Thinking about, I was the only creep who would climb to his window… Gesh.

I opened it silently and climbed in. I saw him sprawled in his bed and sleeping like a kid. He was cute actually. His face was calm unlike his face earlier which is full of anger.

Originally, I planned on talking to him tonight and resolve those things that happened but I could not bring myself to wake him up. I don't want to pull him out of the calmness that sleep brings. So I just went to the side of his bed and sit there. I was careful not to jostle him so he wouldn't wake up.

"I'm really sorry Jake. I know you feel like I don't care at all to see that you are being pressured by us. You know that's not true, right? I really don't like it when you are mad at me." I whispered very softly that I was almost talking to myself.

"I'm sorry if I was one of the people that you count on to but failed you." I tentatively touched his hair and forehead.

I got up and went to his study table to get a scissor. I went back to his side and cut a very small portion of his hair too small for him to notice. Good thing his hair was a little longer right now. He could use a haircut I guess. And I also cut a portion of my locks and entwined it with his hair.

You might find me creepy and wonder what the hell I was doing. But you see when we were kids we made this 'entwined our hair' kind of thing as a sign of having a pact or reconciliation. Whenever we engaged into a fight or having promises that need not to be broken we do this. Sort of like the blood pact or the things that kids do with their spit or something. Yes, it was kinda childish but I still wanted to do this.

"I promise that will be a better friend. I won't make you feel that you have to do something that you don't want to do. I'm really sorry Jakey. Love you." I told him and tickled his nose with our hair. He scrunched his nose cutely but did not wake up. I kissed the forehead of my best friend then went out to the window to go home…

I hope that everything will be okay…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you go. I know that it was short but hey, I'll be posting soon. I don't know if the "depress atmosphere' of Renesmee was too much for that argument but I want to establish how much she really value Jacob not too add that this was their very first big fight. Anyways so what do you guys think? Do comment even if its <em>"<em>_You__suck__" _or _'' __just __delete __it__" _ I just want to know what you guys think. Plus, should I do something in Jake's POV?**


	4. AN

**AN: Hey guys! yes, I know... Its not an update. I promised I will post something soon but my computer crashed...**  
><strong>:(( ... I don't know if I could still retrieve the ones that I wrote so let's just see. If i could not...<strong>

**(which will be very sad) I will try to write something then post it before the year ends... Thanks for your wonderful understanding!**

**~~SLCMangel**


	5. Reconcilation

**AN: Okay, I'm back. I decided to stay on Nessie's POV but I'll probably do Jake's POV in other Chapters. Sorry for waiting and Enjoy And as I've said before, characters are not mine. They're Ms. Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

><p>Nessie POV<p>

I woke up in my room with the sun's rays hitting my face. How nice! (Sarcasm). As much as I love the sun, because it can be rarely seen here, I hate it when it hits my eyes the moment I opened them. It hurts my eyes and for a moment I could not open them. I got up with eyes still closed and went to the window to close the curtain.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Nessie. Are you up? You need to get ready Darling. We are leaving in two hours." My mom said on the other side of the door.

"I'm up Mom." I told her.

Wait? Leaving? Where are we going?

Drat it! I forgot. We are all going for a getaway today. How can I be so stupid? I hadn't even packed yet. I was supposed to pack some clothes yesterday but with all that had happened I completely forgot. What am I gonna do now?

I quickly went downstairs and almost landed in my face if my father hadn't save me.

"Hey, excited much? " My father laughed.

"Mom… I haven't packed yet. I forgot…" I said totally mad at my self.

"Don't worry honey, I already pack your things. Just add something that I forgot to pack. I do have a checklist beside it of the things that are already inside the bag." She smiled. She was really organized.

"Gosh! Mom you're the best!" I hugged her.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the sponsor of this trip?" My father said with a fake sadness.

"Yeah. You're the bestest," I told him even though I know that there's no such thing as bestest.

"There is no such thing as bestest, Nessie." My dad half scolded though he knew better.

"Oops! My bad." I covered my lips and ran upstairs.

"Nessie! Eat your breakfast first!" My mother yelled as I proceed to the stairs.

"In a minute, Mom. I'll just check the things." I replied.

I looked at the bag that was already packed by Mom and saw that everything that I needed was already there. My attention shifted to my bedside table where a very familiar bracelet was lying. I was a bracelet with a wolf charm given by my best friend last year for my birthday. He said that it symbolizes that he'll always be there for me and protect me. This brought sting to my eyes again as his memory came back.

I went downstairs and ate the pancakes. After that I got ready for our trip. I decided to just dress in a simple white dress with some purple on it and a black leggings. I went downstairs and surprised to see some of my friends already there.

"Hey guys." I told them. All of them were already here except Leah and Jacob.

"Hey Nessie." They replied.

"Nessie, Leah said to say sorry because she could not come. You know, she already flew this morning to California for the competition… She said that let's just take a lot of pictures." Seth said.

"It's fine. She already said that to me and I completely understand. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come this morning…. Umm…I woke up later than I was supposed to." I half lied. I was an early riser and they knew that but with the things that happened yesterday I was really exhausted.

"Um... Do you guys know if….Jake's gonna come? "I asked. They just shrugged and the air was saturated with sadness.

"I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't know why he suddenly acts like that. I tried calling him literally for a hundred times but he wouldn't answer." Embry said.

"Yeah, Claire and I stopped by their house too but his dad said that he was not there but I saw his room's light was on." Quil added.

"Well, let's just give Jake some space. He'll forgive us, I know." Seth was really optimistic.

I was looking forward to this trip so I could spend some time with my friends. Well most of them, since Leah was not able to come but now I just wish that it was canceled. We are going to stay there for just two days and two nights. We don't have school until Wednesday so it's just perfect. We'll be back by Tuesday morning. Then I remembered our project. I was actually thinking about doing it when we have our free time but now I don't know if Jake's gonna come. I guess I just write something then show it to him when we came back.

"I guess he's not gonna come then." I told them. But then there was a tall tan boy emerged in our door.

"Who's not going to come?" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Jacob!" We all yelled.

"Hey man! Sorry." Embry bump fist with him.

"Yeah, me too. We all are." Seth said.

"Yeah… Let us not talk about it. Let's go?" Jake said.

I saw him looking at me so I smiled at him hoping that everything was also fine between us. He smiled at me too but not the king of smile that I was expecting. It was not a fake one though. It was just a little strange. You know the kind of smile that you give to someone when you were hiding something or you did something wrong to him or her. I guess he thought that I was still angry with him with what happened but I was not mad at him. I hope he knows that.

We drove for hours until we reached our destination. It was like a resort / camp. It has recreational activities and water sports. It also has a pond which was very good for canoeing or something. My father and his co-workers actually have a convention here and my mother has appointments nearby so they thought it would be nice to bring us here.

I shared a cabin with Claire while the boys have their own cabin. My parents got a cabin of their own in the other side of the resort near the entrance because it was more convenient but they were always checking on us. Claire and I really missed Leah now since it was just the two of us here. It was quite lonely.

_Knock… Knock…._

"Nessie, can you please open the door? I'm still unpacking my things." Claire told me.

"Okay." I told her. I didn't understand why she had to bring all those stuffs. I mean we are just staying for two and a half days but she had three big bags with her.

When I opened the door, I saw Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jake." I awkwardly greeted him.

"Hi." He said without really looking at my eyes but his toes. What's up with that?

"Jake…" I hesitated. "I know that you are still angry with me but I am really sorry. I…" He cut me off.

"Nessie, I should be the one saying sorry. I was very rude and I didn't mean to hurt you with what I had said…. Sorry." He looked me in the eyes and I could see that he was really sorry.

I know from the personal experience that if I still insist that it was my fault he'll just be very stubborn to prove his point that he was the one who was wrong. We'll just have another LOOONG conversation and a possible argument so I just give in and accepted his apology.

"Okay, apology accepted. I guess…" I told him.

"Friends?" He asked extending his hands.

"No." I told him with a straight face. Shock and hurt was painted in his face so I quickly added. " Oh c'mon Jacob Black! We're best Friends remember? Or do I get demoted?"

I opened my arms and offered him a hug instead of accepting his hand.

"Of course not. You'll never get demoted. Thanks Ness… I…." I hadn't caught what he said because he mumbled it in my hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said too quickly and released me. I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't pry.

"Nessie, would you mind if we go to the lake? I mean I saw it and it was perfect for canoeing." He asked.

"Sure. I guess. " I nodded. " Hey Claire! Jake and I are heading out,okay? See ya later!" I shouted.

"Ok." I heard Claire said.

We are walking to the lake then Jake turned to me.

"Hey Nessie,"

"Hm?"

"I have to tell you something." Jake was looking at his hands.

"What?" I tilted my head on the side.

"I…I'll… tell you later at the boat." He pointed the banana boat.

"Okay." I agreed though my curiosity was very thick.

"And Nessie…" He looked nervous at first but he was now grinning. He obviously was thinking of something funny.

"What Jake?" I looked at him like he grew another head.

"We are going to a lake...I don't wanna die yet." My eyebrows creased at his statement. "Please don't turn into a Loch Ness Monster." Then he laughed.

"ha-ha. Really funny." I sarcastically said and mock punched him but I smiled. It wasn't really funny but his laugh was infectious.

He led me to a boat and we go in circles on the lake. We just enjoyed the view. When we were at the middle of the lake he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I cannot delay it anymore. I need to tell you something." He said. He was looking anywhere but me.

"Oh, yeah right. What is it? I am really curious on why do have to bring me here just to tell me something. You have to plans on murdering me though huh?" I added a funny remark at the end to lighten the mood which earned an eye roll from him.

"Ha-ha. Really funny Ness." He said stealing my line earlier.

"My lines." I told him and he gave me a little smile. I looked at him with an expectant look.

He took a very deep breath that if I know that he was not going to say something serious I would have laughed at it.

"Renesmee….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOHH.. Cliffy! :P .. I know. I know it was more of just a filler chapter and short but I hope you enjoy this. I will update soon so please tune in… LOL. Sorry if I made some errors. <strong>


	6. Confession and Confussion

**AN: haha..Characters are not mine… My puppy dog eyes didn't work on Ms. Meyer so I guess they stick with them...But hey, I'll love it when you give me a little bit of your precious time to write review.. * Intense Puppy dog eyes ***

* * *

><p><strong>NessiePOV<strong>

"Renesmee…"

"So now we're back to full names huh? Jacob?" I joked trying to ease his nerves but it didn't seem to have any effect. "c'mon Jake. You can tell me anything under the sun. You look like you are going to confess that you have murdered someone." I told him.

"Ness, I… The truth is that I'm… Gosh, this is difficult… I'm in love with….."He said. I didn't let him finish because I kinda know what he was going to say.

"HA! I knew it. You should have told me before!" I almost jumped so the boat started to wiggle.

"Woah, hold on. We'll end up turning. Wait…. You said I should have told you before? I mean you're not mad? Or think that it is awkward?" He was confused. What was he talking about? I was one of pioneers of setting him and Leah up.

"What? NO.I guess it wouldn't be awkward."I smiled at him. I was very happy that he finally realized how he and Leah would make sense.

"You think so? How about the teasing? What other people would think..." He trailed.

"Trust me, everyone will be happy." I told him. Then I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug but I hugged him back.

"I don't really care about them. Are you happy?"he asked then I nodded while still enveloped by his embrace.

"I love you, Nessie." He told me while looking at my eyes once he released me. Then he did the most unexpected thing on earth. He kissed me. Not a friendly kiss but a real kiss in the lips. I froze but recovered. WAIT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

"Wa.. Wait Jake… What the…" I pushed him. "What on earth are you doing?"

"What?" He looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"What are you doing. Why did you…" I cannot say the word kiss. It was so embarrassing and awkward. I like to punch him and yell at him but I'm still in shock.

"But I thought you…" He trailed.

"Huh? Now what... What was that? I would totally understand if it's on the cheek but…"I was on the verge of freaking out. This whole situation was really weird and I badly want to slap myself just to make sure that I am not having a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I just thought you feel the same way too. I'm so stupid…Please forgive me." He apologized.

"Feel the same way about what? You just told me that YOU are IN LOVE with LEAH then…" He cut me off.

"WAIT.. I never said that I am in love with LEAH." He snapped.

"But you…" I recalled our earlier conversation. He was right. He never said that he was in love with LEAH. He didn't have a chance to tell her name but I expected that it was Leah… then it dawn me and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You must be under misapprehension, Nessie. It is not Leah who I love. It's YOU. It has always been YOU. It was the reason why I never have my eyes on Leah. It was for you all along. I was just afraid before but now I'm taking my chances. I love you Renesmee." He told me with sincerity and every word seemed to lace with emotion.

My mind was on over drive. I didn't know what to say or think. Now I'm really freaking out. This can't be happening. What do you expect me to do when my best friend who I thought in love and will be perfect with Leah just confessed that he was in love with me? I badly want to run away but we are in the middle of the lake. Smartass. I knew that he planned this so I couldn't escape.

I did the best option that I have to escape. I jumped. I jumped on the cold water of the lake. It was not really that far from the shore and I am a good swimmer.

"RENESMEE!" I heard him shout before I heard another water splash that indicates that he jumped too. I didn't look back. All I have in my mind was I need to get away from him.

I reached the shore and I was about to run fast I could but a strong pair of arms stopped me. Jake whirled me so I was now facing him.

"WHAT AREYOU DOING NESS? WHYDID YOU JUMP? YOUALMOST GAVE ME AN HEART ATTACK." He was really angry but I could tell that he got scared.

We were now both soaked with water and the cold air was not helping. He wiped the tears that escaped my eyes .I hadn't noticed that I was crying until he did that. I was really freaking out now.

"You don't have to cry Ness. It's okay if you don't feel the same way right now. I'm going to wait. Even forever." His features softened contrasting his expression a while ago.

"What about Leah? Jacob… I don't know if you are numb or dumb or the mixture of both but can you not FEEL or SEE that Leah likes you? Or even LOVE YOU? What about her huh? Jacob, we could all see that you guys are perfect for each other…Why are you doing this….Why me? I'm your best friend! What would other people think? That they are right all along? That I DID HAVE APLAN OF STEALING YOU FROM LEAH?" I shouted.

I didn't really know what to do. I honestly don't care about other people. It was just Leah and of course our friends but it was mainly her. I know for a fact how deeply she cares for Jake though she was not really vocal about it. But we did talk about it before.

"What do you want me to do? Force myself to love Leah when all I could think about is YOU. I don't care about what other people would think. I will protect you, I promise. They will not matter because they don't really know us." He caressed my cheeks.

"But I do care Jake. I don't want to hurt Leah." I was about to leave but he stopped me.

"Ness…I'm going to wait."He said.

"I don't think that was a good idea. Let me go Jacob." The last sentence came out colder than I intended it to be. But I need to be somewhere other than here. I could not think. I was really exhausted.

He let me go and I could see the pain written all over his face. I run to the confines of our cabin. I began to shiver so I took a quick cold shower and change my clothes. I saw a note on the table from Claire and she said that she just went out with Quil and the others. She said that they couldn't find Jake and me so they just left. She told me to just call her when I got home because apparently I left my phone here.

I began to cry once more. I didn't know what to do. It felt like whatever decision or action that I will make will just end up hurting someone. I was stuck in the middle. I was tempted to call Claire but I don't know if I could tell her about what happened. I was sobbing and it shook my entire frame. I was trying to suppress the sound that I was making so no one who was just passing by will hear me. It took a lot of effort because I couldn't do it easily.

My mind brought back the memory of the earlier kiss. I froze that time but now it gave me this big confusion and question mark in my head. But why would it confuse me? Shouldn't I be mad at Jake? Why am I not angry? Is it possible that I feel something for him? Do I like him too? It shouldn't be.

The last image of Jacob was etched powerfully on my mind. These whole round of tears brought nostalgia because I was once more crying because of him. He seemed to be fond of making me cry these days huh? Then I imagine what Leah would probably think if she knew about this. I don't know but I have a feeling that it would not be good. I don't really know what to do. My head was pounding.

I dialed my mother's phone. She's the only person I know that I could talk to but I was diverted into a voice mail.

I just cried and lay down my bed for a very long time. My phone began ringing. It was Count on Me by Bruno Mars which was assigned for Jacob. I ignored it but it brought tears to my eyes. I really wanted to answer it but I don't know what to say or if I can talk to him right now. He called like a hundred times but not once did I picked up.

_Knock…Knock…_

I quickly wiped my tears and hoped that my eyes were not red. I hurried and was about to open the door when a note was slipped under the door. I picked it up and the note was addressed to me.

_**Renesmee**_

It was Jake's hand writing. The paper was a little crumpled and has little spots of dried water. Tears?

I was about to open it when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and the note. I looked back at the phone and my thumb lingered at the answer button. After three more rings I decided to answer.

_"Hello.."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOHHH..Cliffhanger again. haha. Don't kill me though because I won't be able to continue it. So what do you guys think? I believe that there is a very cool button called review that needs to be clicked... LOL<strong>


	7. Thank YOU! AN

Hey guys! this is SLCMangel a.k.a the weirdo that wrote this fic. LOL.. I wanna thank YOU guys for reviewing.. I couldn't update yet because i have tons of schoolwork... Blame the ones who gave them to me.. LOL.. thanks guys... I really appreciate it.. I promise I will find time to write and upload a chapter soon because I freaking love you all.


	8. Phone Call and the Letter

**AN: Surprise! I woke up earlier than I usually do today so I was able to write this. I told you I am a random person and I usually don't have a schedule… Pardon if my ANs annoy you it's just that I don't know how to thank anonymous reviewers. I just want you to know that every review is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… :P They aren't mine. The characters are from Ms. Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV:<strong>

"Hello." I answered my phone. I let out a sigh but I was careful not to create too much sound so Leah wouldn't hear.

"Nessie! How are you? I hope you are enjoying there. I hope I could be there. Well, I'm enjoying it here but I wish I was there." Leah ranted and laughed. She seemed happy but I felt a little awkward.

"I'm fine I guess. How's the competition so far?" I asked her then went to sit on the sofa while still clutching at the letter which seemed to weigh more than a paper should be.

"I am actually waiting to be called for the elimination round. Then if I got pass this… I will still have one more game on next day then after that I am qualified for Semi Finals… YAY!" Leah uncharacteristically squealed with joy. I could almost hear her jumping up and down.

"Good Luck, Leah! I know you could do it." I sounded lame though I really meant those things. I hope she wouldn't interpret it either way.

"Thanks, Nessie. Hey, I called Claire earlier and she said that Jake's with. I tried calling him earlier but he wouldn't answer his phone. Is he still with you?" The mention of Jake's name brought a stab in my heart. Leah mentioning it makes it sting a little more. I don't know if I should tell her what happened or not.

"Um…no…we parted ways earlier."I said and my hand involuntarily clutched the paper and it now had crumples on it.

"Oh, really? I thought he was still with you? Do you know where could he be? You know, I don't want any girls flirting with MY Jacob." She giggled at her joke though I know that there was certainly truth behind it.

My breath hitched. Did she already know what happened? Did she know what Jacob really feels? Is she mad at me and just mocking me? There are a lot of questions in my head. I was really afraid on what her reaction would be. I was afraid that I would lose her as a friend. If ever that I do have a feelings for Jacob too I do not know if I have the guts to risk my friendship with Leah. She was really a good friend who was willing to fight for me and was always there for me.

"Nessie? " I heard Leah on the phone but I couldn't talk yet. I don't trust my voice could handle it. I didn't want her to worry about something especially because she had an ongoing competition.

" Nessie? Hello? Are you still there? What's happening?" I could hear panic in her voice.

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry I just space out on a bit." My voice broke a little.

"Are you okay? You don't sound good" she asked.

"Aaa.I just need to sleep I guess. I'm a bit exhausted." I lied to her. I'm not really good at it but I hope she believed me. Good thing she was not able to see me fidgeting at the paper in my hand which was what I usually do when I'm telling a lie.

"Oh, take a rest then. They are calling me now. Bye Ness." She told me.

"I will. Bye. Good Luck." I tried to say with more life than my previous lame statement. She put her phone down and I sighed from relief.

"_You should have told Leah about Jacob. You see, she likes him and still waiting for Jacob to make the first move." _One part of my brain said.

"_It's not my position to tell her." _The other side argued.

"_But you already know. Don't you feel guilty?"_

"_Why would I? What have I done?" _

"_Because you know that Leah loves Jacob but you are standing between them." _One side of my brain pointed out and it certainly struck a nerve.

"Enough!" I said out loud.

Talking and arguing with myself and scolding two sides of by brain. I must be crazy now. I mean that was not normal, wasn't it? I breathe from my mouth and lean on the sofa.

My eyes drifted on the paper that I was still holding. It was crumpled now, thanks to my hands, so I smoothened it. I just stared at it for a long time. Every letter of my name written on a messy version of my best friend's hand writing coax me to open and read it. I fought the urge to read it and I thought about just burning it and forget about everything that happened today. Leave it all behind so I could go back and be friends with him without being awkward.

But the paper seemed to yell at me to read it. It was like saying "If you don't read me, you might regret it." I glared at the annoying little paper. But out of curiosity and all that I decided to finally give in and read it. I traced my name with my fingers before I opened it.

_**My dearest Loch Ness Monster, **_

I smiled at the greeting that he used. He usually used it whenever we are not in good terms when we were kids though the endearment that he used for this letter gave me a little assurance that he wasn't at least mad at me.

_**I know that you are mad at me now. But I just I want you to know that I meant every single word that I said to you. I really do love you Renesmee. It is also true that I'm willing to wait for you. **_

_**Out of the things that you could ask me to do, I am afraid that loving someone else would be the toughest and quite impossible thing to fulfill. I am really sorry. I really couldn't bring myself to love Leah like I do to you. Believe me; I tried to do that just to please everybody, including you. But I really couldn't. It's not Leah that I really do care about and love. It's you. It will always be YOU.**_

_**I'm really sorry not because I love you but because I probably freak you out. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Jacob**_

_**PS: Please talk to me soon. I'm already losing my mind.**_

I closed the letter and pressed it on my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes in a poor attempt to clear my mind. I could feel the fresh hot tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this one was rather short but as I have told you on my AN, I need to do other things too. I just want to share this chapter to you… Hope you like it! I will update….. soon.:) Pardon for possible mistakes :)<strong>


	9. Dancing under the Moon with a Wolf

**AN: Hello! I'm back… Sorry , this update came later than I usually do. Just been busy. VERY! But I have a long weekend now so I'll try to post another chapter other than this if I still could this following days. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Like the usual... The characters and anything you recognize from the books and movies are not mine… This disclaimer will also be for the next chapters so I will not going to mention it again and again.. **

**Nessie POV **

**Dancing under the Moon with a Wolf**

I decided to sleep after reading the letter though it was fairly early for me to sleep. I just felt mentally and emotionally drained and sleeping was the only escape that I can think of to keep my brain from overloading. I went to my cabin bed and crashed down. I didn't even bother to change my clothes.

After what feels like just a blink, I opened my eyes to see Claire in her own bed sleeping. Huh? Guess I slept more than I think I did. I got up and stretched to ease my muscles. I look at the clock at the bedside table and saw that it was only 2:30 am. I carefully climb down from my bed so that I wouldn't create too much noise that can wake Claire up. I went to the window and open the curtains.

It was still quite dark outside but the moon shone brightly so I could make out most of the trees and bushes. I can also see the lake with the reflection of the moon in the middle. Though I'm trying to push the image of what had just happened there yesterday, it crept back in my mind. I looked at the moon instead. It was very beautiful and magnificent. There were no clouds that can hide its beauty and the stars seem to be tamed by its light. I personally like the moon than the sun. The sun may be brighter than the moon and it a lot of things rely to its power and light, including the moon, but I am deeply fascinated to the Moon. It also looks mysterious and it's the one that watches you in the darkest time.

I traced the circle moon on the glass of the window. I smiled sadly at it and it seemed too smiled back. I like the moon because I can do this. I can look at it without getting hurt. I can look at it more than a mere seconds and it will still be beautiful inmy eyes… Or maybe because I associate moon to a very precious memory. I looked at my wrist where a bracelet with a wolf charm was still attached. I normally unclasped it before I go to sleep because I was afraid to lose it but I didn't this time. I was afraid that if I detach it, I will LOSE it.

* _Flashback* (sophomore year)_

_ Jake and I were walking home from school. We had a committee meeting so we were off later today. Really hard not having a car in times like this. It wasn't really that far to walk but hey, it's a little dark and you wouldn't know what or who may be out here. Luckily Jake was very stubborn and insisted on walking me home. He said that he's just fulfilling his "duty" which earned an eye roll from me. We carried on walking until he yanked me. He pulled me backwards too strong that we almost stumbled on the ground._

_ "WHAT THE…."_

_ "Look at the Moon." He pointed at it._

_ "You almost got my face planted on the ground just to look at the freaking MOON?" I said to him kind of annoyed._

_ "Just take a look Nessie." He insisted._

_ It was very round and beautiful. There were no clouds around it. It was like a queen in her throne and illuminating her territory without anyone getting in the way._

_ "Yeah, it was very beautiful…" he cut me off by grabbing my bag._

_ "Now, WHAT?" I look at him like he was a psycho._

_ "Let's dance in the middle of the street!" he said while tossing our bags in the sidewalk. _

_ He went to the middle of the street and looked back at me when he felt that I didn't move where I was standing._

_ "C'mon." He waved._

_ "Why exactly is the reason on why we are going to dance in the middle of the street and make ourselves look crazy?" I asked him and place my hands on my hips._

_ He walked back to me and tugged me in the middle of the street._

_ " Because… I want to dance in the middle of the street and you are the only one whose here that can dance with me." He declared. "May I have this dance, Ma'am?" He's faking an English accent which came out rather awful and I laughed at him._

_ "Have you watched sappy movies again?" I scrunched my nose and teased him again. I was the only one who knows this side of him. He was very tough looking at the outside but I know that he secretly like watching movies like that. I even use it as blackmail sometimes. Yeah, bad I know. But I was just messing with him._

_ He snorted and pulled me into a loose hug. We began to sway side by side. It felt a little ridiculous since there was no music playing but it kinda felt nice too. Then he sort of changed the tempo and we began dancing faster and we started to laugh. To an outsider, we probably look like people out of their minds dancing in the middle of the street, but at this point we didn't really care._

_He stopped abruptly and released me. I looked at him with questioning eyes._

"_Wait, before I completely forget. There is something in my backpack that is struggling and howling to meet you."_

_He ran to the sidewalk before I even got the chance to ask him about it. He got his backpack and began looking for something. Then he fished out something small from his back. I couldn't see what it was because it was hidden in his big hands. _

"_Give me your hand." He told me when he was near enough._

"_If I give you my hand, I will only have one hand to use. And you've already have two… Why do you still want mine? Greedy, eh?" I joked but nevertheless gave him my hand._

_He attached a bracelet on my wrist. I was surprised by the gesture. I brought the bracelet up to examine the charm on it. It was a tiny little wolf. My eyebrows scrunched because one, what does this little wolf mean? And two, did I forgot an occasion or something. I struggled to remember the date today… Nope, there's none._

_He misinterpreted my facial expression to dislike._

_ "Don't like it?" He asked me._

_ "Of course I like it. But… Did I forget something?" I looked at him. _

_ "No… I guess… why?" _

_ "Then why are you giving me this?" I held out my hand and showed him the bracelet on my wrist. He smiled and snorted._

_ "What? Does it need to have an occasion to give your best friend a bracelet?" he asked and touched the wolf on the bracelet._

_ "AWW.. This is so sweet. If you're not my best friend, I would think that you are trying to woo me. Thanks Jake." I laughed out loud and he just smiled. I gave him one of my famous bear hugs. I released him after a while._

_ "Do you know what that Wolf means?" he pointed at the charm._

_ "That's what I'm going to ask. Do you read minds?" I look suspiciously at him. He ignored me though and carried on explaining. _

_ "You see, there was a legend about wolves, well shape shifters but they shift into a wolf. They are the "protectors" of the tribe. Yeah, so that means I'm gonna be YOUR protector. And I think wolves are cool and tough… Like me." He mock punched his chest as if to prove his point._

_ "Yeah right… You are so CHEESY! Are you watching too much movie?" But to be quite honest I was really touched. I mean who wouldn't if you've got a very wonderful best friend. When we first enter high school I was afraid that I'll lose him in the cliché of being high school and teenagers and all that. But here we are standing in the of the street as close as ever. As close as being siblings._

_ "But thanks a lot! I'm really touched." I offered him a smile._

_ " Glad you like it… and UM.. that's 50 dollars…" I punched him. "GEE.. I'm just kidding."_

_ " Yeah! Hey, let's go home." I began to pull him to retrieve our back packs._

_ " NO. not yet. Let's party here!" Then we danced for a couple of minutes before we headed home…_

_* End of Flashback*_

I wish everything would just return to being just like that. So easy. No confusion and all that. Then it occurred to me.. Maybe he was just confused. Maybe he was just fighting what he really feel for Leah because it was something that we expected him to do. Based on what I know about Jake, he was really stubborn and tends to go against the flow. Before when everyone expects him to join the basketball team because his dad was the previous captain in his time, he joined football instead. His father wants him to take piano lessons but he's playing drums. His mother hates tattoos but he got one. Just a henna though and he later on erased it. I remember the wrath of his mother scared the heck outta him. But for all I know his planning to get another one soon. A permanent one. He hates it when people command him. The stubborn that he is. Maybe that's the reason. He's just trying to go away with what the people expects him. Maybe…

I'm going to talk about this with him tomorrow… or rather later. He should be doing this and stop being stubborn.

I went back to my bed just staring at the window for a very long time and apparently I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up with Claire jostling my bed.

"Wake up, Sleepy head! C'mon… the sun is already up and is about to go down and you are still sleeping?" she told me.

" What time is it" I groaned on the pillow.

" It's 9:00 am. Wake up. Isn't all that sleeping enough?"

I got up on my bed and she was off to the table that had breakfast on it.

"I got up very early this morning and I just slept again." I got up and wash my face then joined her.

"That's why. You are already asleep when I came home last night so I didn't bother to wake you." She handed me a bread and jam." Eat, let's not wait for the guys, they said that they will go somewhere… Like try some activities or whatever."

"Sorry I didn't wait for you. I was just exhausted." Oh, if she only knew.

"Ah, did you and Jake enjoy canoeing then? I think Imma try it tomorrow." I just nodded at her question because I didn't want to blurt out everything.

"Hey, Ness… there will be a party later this afternoon. It was sort of a party for teenagers and young adults this evening courtesy of the resort. Because apparently, a lot of people are also enjoying the long weekend so they decided why not."

I think about it and I decided to come too. I mean I could see Jake there and maybe when we are already okay, we'll have some partyin'

"Okay. Let's see what this resort got." I smiled at her.

* Later that day*

We are off to go to the party. Seth texted us that they'll just meet us there. It wasn't really that much of a walk so we agreed. I was also need a little extra time to construct what I was about to say to Jake.

Since Claire said that it was just a casual party, I decided to just wear a simple purple sundress and partnered it with a leggings and a black cardigan. Then I wore black flats. I just let my natural curls flow down because I didn't know what to do with it. Claire wore a blue dress with short sleeves and little ruffles and wore white flats. She was rather cute especially with the half of her hair being in a French braid.

"You ready? Let us go." She asked.

"Yeah." Then we walked to the party.

We could almost see the venue and hear the music when someone called my name.

" Renesmee!" I whirled around and my heart started to pound…

**AN: Ohlala, Cliffy.. I know… I'm a little mean.. haha.. but do not kill me..please? haha.. Sorry if I commit errors. Thanks for reading… and would you be kind enough to review? * puppydogeyes* THANKS!**


	10. Fighting

**AN: woo… another one. Don't know when I will upload again. Hope you guys understand. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

"Oh hey… Alec." My eyes almost bulged out when I saw his angelic face smiling at me. What was he doing here?

He jogged lightly to us and his slightly long hair bounced a little. He was wearing a blue button- down shirt with sleeves rolled nicely halfway to his elbow and a one or two buttons undone. He was also sporting a casual-looking Jeans. **(AN: Sorry, I don't know how to describe clothes. XD).**

"Hey, I had no idea that I'd be seeing you here." He smiled at me and my knees turned Jell-O. I was actually surprised that I could still stand still. "And you to…. Um…" He looked at Claire.

"Claire Clearwater." Claire reminded him sweetly though I know she was internally rolling her eyes but right now I didn't really care. The fact that he remembered my name sent me flying to the outer space… Yeah, do not kill my buzz by reminding me that I almost have all of my classes with him so there's no escape for him to remember.

"Yeah, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" I said.

"Um… Enjoying the long weekend?" he answered but it turned out a little like question. Of course he was having a vacation. Stupid me. I should've just shut up. My face burned from embarrassment.

"So are you going to the party too?" Nice save Claire. Note on my mind, Thank Claire later.

"Yes... Um would you mind if I walk there with you guys?" He addressed the question to both Claire and I but he was just looking at me.

" Sure." I told him without getting my eyes off him. I know that I must look like a weirdo but I couldn't help it.

"Let us go then." Then Claire tagged me with her and I was compelled to look away from Alec's perfect features.

He walked a step or two ahead of us as if leading the way. Now that he wasn't looking, I smiled like an idiot while trying to suppress a squeal. GEE… HE'S HERE! I couldn't believe it. If I know, I was just dreaming.

When we got at the venue, I was about to ask Claire if she knew where the boys were but she magically disappeared… Now What?

I looked on the other side to see Alec smiling at me. I offered him a little smile too. My heart was really pounding and I could hear it with my own ears. I wonder if he could hear it too. Gosh, that would be freaking embarrassing then.

"Um…Claire disappeared huh?" I nodded. "Well, do you mind being with me for a moment? Until you find your friend again? "I gapped at him. I couldn't believe my own ears… WOOO.. Stay calm, act naturally, and stay calm…. Act naturally… STAY CALM RENESMEE!

"Yeah, I guess so… If you don't mind." I added in the end. Maybe he was just being polite.

"Believe me, I don't." then he lead me to the middle of the dance floor where there were several people dancing to an upbeat tune. Now I'm scared. I couldn't even walk properly with a flat surface now would you expect me to dance?

Luckily when we get there the DJ played a slower song.

"May I have this dance?" he said and held out his hands. Then I had a déjà vu. Alec had been a nice sweet escape from thinking about my best friend these past few minutes but now he reminded me of a memory that leads me back to zoning out and think about the whole my-best-friend-is-in-love-with-me-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do situation.

I was broken out of my reverie when he waved a hand in front of my face.

"UM… Renesmee are you there?…" He asked while still waving his hands and eyebrows scrunched.

"Yeah, i…. Sorry, I just…. Yeah" I waved my hand as if it explains why I zoned out.

"Oh, are you okay? Do you want to just sit?" he was starting to pull me at the corner but I stopped him.

"No, I'm alright." I told him. Gee. He must have thought that I was such a weirdo that left her freaking mind every now and then

"Oh ok…so you want to dance?" He asked once more. I nodded.

He pulled me closer to him. His one hand rested in my lower back while the other led my hands to his neck where I wrapped them. After that his hand joined the other on my back and he pulled me a little bit closer. Not too close but close enough to make me blush as we started to sway slowly to the rhythm of the music. He was looking directly into my eyes holding my gaze. I know I was blushing like a fire truck now and the idea of him seeing my tomato colored face adds burning to my face.

"I never noticed that your eyes are prettier when close up. I only see them far away but now I can appreciate your chocolate brown eyes. They're beautiful." He smiled at me. I blushed even more, if that was possible. Then he stroked my cheeks. " Your blush is cute too. Do I make you nervous though?" He asked. I was about to answer with a quick witty remark when my eyes saw the glaring figure of Jacob past Alec's shoulder. I didn't know if it was for me or for Alec but if looks could kill… We'll be a big pile on the floor by now.

From blushing, my face was now distorted into a frown resulting from irritation, sadness, anger and confusion. Alec noticed the difference.

"Oh, sorry. I must have sound creepy, am I not? I… well, I'm just stating the truth."

" Ah, no it's not that. I mean thank you for the compliment. I… just don't think that I look …. Pretty?" I wouldn't tell him the real reason why I suddenly frowned.

"What? Are you kidding me? YOU are beautiful." He smiled at me.

WOAH! Did I hear it right? The guy that I had a crush since I can remember thought that I was BEAUTIFUL… OOOHH.. I wanna fly now! But the moment was spoiled when I once again saw Jake's face. DUDE STOP GLARING AT ME. I want to shout at him

"Thanks." I hid my face. He must have thought that I was leaning my head on his chest for he hugged me there. Not that I complain though. I just tilted my head a little so it wouldn't be awkward. Can you spell heavenly place? H-E-R-E. Yeah right.

"Hey, Ren." As much as I loved where I am now, it would be more appropriate if I look at him when he's talking to me right? So I have no choice but to look up.

"Look, I know this is so sudden and all that but, I… I've been admiring you in a distance for a while now. So… I was hoping that you'll say yes if I….ask you to go out next Saturday perhaps? He looked at me under his lashes and I couldn't say no. .! ALEC. . OUT! AM I dreaming? Pinch me! Woo..

I couldn't speak yet for I don't trust my voice so I just nodded. He seemed to understand though and he suddenly hugged me tight. I was surprised to I froze.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized. Then his phone suddenly rang. He took it out and released me for a minutes.

"Hello… Oh, Hey…Okay…okay.. wait just give me five minutes okay? Bye." He turned off the phone.

"Um… sorry about that.. Its….. My…mom. She wants me to… call her." He said did she just called him?

"Um she can't hear me well so I needed to go out now." He said.

"Oh okay. Go on then. I'll just look for my friends now." I said then he walked out without even saying goodbye. But then he whirled around.

"Oh, remember on Saturday okay?" he said. Then walked away once more.

"Yeah, bye." I waved though he didn't hear and see me.

I walked around the crowd and looked for my friends.. I saw them goofing around one corner.

" RENESMEE!" Claire shouted and pointed at me and all of them looked at my direction.

"Hey chica, I saw you dancing closely to that dude from school eh? I didn't see you kissed though. Or you did sneak a kiss or two that my surveying eyes didn't noticed? " Embry teased.

" Yeah, Claire filled us with what happened earlier." Quil piped in.

"Details young, Lady. Tell everything to your Uncle and convince me not to tell you parents about what had happened." Seth used his uncle card on me. Oh, haven't I told you yet? Seth and Leah were sort of my uncle and aunt because their mom married my grandpa so… Yeah..

"Shut up, Sethy." I snapped and they all laughed except Jacob.

"Can I talk to you for a second" Jacob said in a very serious tone and he dragged me outside the party hall to a slightly secluded place far enough so no one would hear.

"What the heck. Let me go." I tried to break free from his hold. He released me when he was sure that we were far enough.

"What was THAT?" he said in a firm voice with his face a little purple and obviously irritated. I know what he was implying but I didn't really know what's the matter with him.

"Excuse ME?" I said in equally irritating tone. I don't want to have a fight with him but his getting on my nerves.

"You are flirting with that ALEC! That douche." He snarled Alec's name and that adds fuel to my irritation and him calling douche makes me red with anger.

"So what? What the heck is wrong with you!" I shouted.

"Wrong with me? Renesmee. You should have known better. He's not good for you!" He insisted.

"Not good for me? You don't know everything Jacob. I'm not flirting with him and what is it to you if I am? I like him, you know that. Since the very first time I saw him. And YOU DON'T CARE. You shouldn't!" I said without even having my mind filter all the words. I know that it hurt him based on his changed features but right now my angry side was still ranging.

"I don't freaking CARE? OF COURSE I DO! I FREAKING LOVE YOU AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I SHOULDN'T CARE? I'm sorry but I freaking DO! It kills me! The sight of you with him breaks me. You looking at him like that cut through me. Him hugging you like that makes me wanna tear all his limbs because that should be ME!" I could see gloss in his eyes that depicts pure agony. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face and his features soften. He went to me and hugged me. I noticed the difference between his and Alec's. I feel giddy and happy with Alec's arms around me but with Jake I just feel safe. Feels like HOME.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? Jake, you are my best friend. Stop this. It's insane. I like Alec…and I desperately NEED you to be happy for me." I cradled his face in my hands and slightly shake his head as if it would make him understand everything.

"But I'm in love with you. I'm the right one." His eyes seemed to beg me to understand what HE was talking about.

"But I'm in love with HIM." I simply stated. That seemed to seal the deal. His eyes were blank for a minute.

"Jake, you are my best friend. I don't want to lose you over this. Please. I know you might be a little confused right now. I know that you _love_ me but you are not _in love with me._ You love Leah but you are just fighting it because all of the people around you seemed to dictate it. You are just fighting against the usual because you hate it." I looked at him directly to his eyes when I said this though my vision was still little blurred from the tears. I saw that he was crying now too.

"WHAT? You think that I was just being stubborn and "fighting against the usual" when I said that I love you," he quoted some of my earlier words. "Maybe I am. But I don't love you just because I was fighting them." He released me from his hug and stepped back.

"You don't know how long and how hard I fought against MYSELF and betrayed my OWN feelings just to satisfy people around me and their views. You don't know how hard it is for me to see how you look at you looking at Alec and know that I can lose you in any minute. But I was tired of looking at the sidelines as I watch you slipping away from my hands without me even saying what I feel and stand a chance. I was afraid before that I might lose you if I tell you. But tonight proved me that I may lose you by not telling you in any moments now that _ALEC _decided to step in. I'm not fighting against the usual. I'm just tired of fighting MYSELF." This must be the longest statement that Jake said to me without my interference.

"Jake…" I couldn't say anything.

"I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to let YOU and EVERYONE see how much you and I would make sense. How I am the right one for you and not him." He stared directly into my eyes and his gaze seemed to go straight into my very core. I could also see the sincerity and determination in his eyes.

Then he kissed me.

Unlike our first kiss that came unexpectedly, I kind of saw this one coming. I stayed in place for a while but I responded him. His kisses were soft but it sent fire to me. Our kiss deepened till I couldn't breathe but I didn't break away. I felt like everything was slowly shifting into something that was unknown to me. It kind of scared the heck out of me but I know I couldn't stop it whatever it was. I was VERY confused.

I don't know what I am doing. I don't know what is happening. I don't know how to think. I don't know how I feel. Everything seems to spin around me and I'm getting dizzy. All I know was that after this, it will not be the same for me and Jacob. Everything will change. Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: tada! That's it. Sorry if I commit errors... ok? I don't know when will I update but… see you till then ok? Will you wait a little longer for me? *puppydogeyes* Plus... tell me what you think… - SLCMangel.. <strong>


	11. Knowing about US

**AN: HEY! Yes, yes. I am alive! YEY! Been busy these days… But hey, I'm back. Hope you'll like this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Knowing about us<strong>

**NPOV**

Every sense that I have went overdrive. His kiss and touch sent shivers from the roots of my hair through my spine to the tips of my toes. My blood seemed to be fueled by fire. Electricity was all and was prominent on my lips. The funny thing about it was I wasn't hurt by the sparks. It burns me but I wasn't in agony. I feel the fire in me is glowing.

We broke our kiss after a while because our lungs couldn't take it anymore. Our chests were heaving as we struggle to catch our breaths. Our foreheads were still touching but my eyes zeroed in the lips that had just been touched with mine just a few moments ago. It now possessed a full blown smile.

In spite of the violent moving of my chest to catch my breath, I managed to lift the corners of my lips. He moved away his head a little and saw the smile in my face. His smile grew wider, if that was even possible. I wonder if his face didn't hurt from smiling that wide.

He pulled me into a hug. I felt like I could just stay here. I felt safe and protected. Like nothing bad could reach me here. This was very far from the previous embraces that we had. Far from the adorable childhood hugs, the awkward one arm hug and the warm friendly cuddles. It was by far the most different. I couldn't really explain it. It was like I am hugging someone that I have known for my entire life but at the same time someone that I wasn't familiar with. It's like he was a "stranger-friend". I know… weird, right?

My mind tells me to withdraw because it was not where I belong in. That someone else should be in my place. I feel like if I don't untangle his embrace now I would end up not only hurting myself but also someone else. But if I do that, I know that I'll hurt him. I am stuck between the possibility of hurting Leah or Jake. I can't pull myself out though. Not because I wasn't able to do it but because I didn't find the heart to do it. I don't want to.

After a few moments he released me and held my hand. I still get the feeling that I should run now but I pushed them away. I am currently confused about how I feel but I feel like I shouldn't run from this. I should run from him because if I do, I might regret it. Not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday I know will.

He led me under the shade of a big old tree facing the pond. We sat down with me in front of him and he hugged me from the back. I rested my head on his shoulder and look far away.

Reviving the memory of that first kiss used to bother me. But now that I was in Jake's arms, I couldn't feel any regret. It's like I do not care about anyone.. Not even Leah. Leah…

Well scratch that, I do care about someone of course. It's not that I am afraid that Leah might do something bad to me. I am just afraid of what she will think of me. I could feel that she will be angry of me now. I am also afraid of what the others will think of me. Being in a crowd wherein the people always ships Leah and Jacob, expecting them to be together and branding me as an unwanted third wheel every time I am with Jacob is really hard. I could mentally see how Jessica and Lauren would gossip or even talk in front of me about how I "steal" Jacob from Leah. Well, technically I didn't steal him. Because one, they aren't "together" and two, we are not "dating". Heck, I don't even know what we are now. We are not a couple but not in the world we are just friends.

I tried to sigh very subtle but Jake still caught it.

"Is there something wrong?" he whispered near my ear and it raised goose bumps is my spine and arms. I just shook my head because it would embarrass me to no end. It's actually funny because I never thought that I would ever guard myself while I'm with him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked once more. I am confused so I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier… When I have that little… Outburst. You know." I could tell by the way that he was looking at me that he was feeling guilty.

"No, not really." I answered quickly so that he wouldn't feel bad. He let out a huge sigh.

"I just want to make sure that you are with me now not only because you got scared of me. That you are scared I might do something bad to you. You know that I wasn't capable of hurting you in any way if I could help it, don't you?" He stared at me. I could feel how tense he was. So to make things a little lighter I snorted and decided to make a joke. I half-faced him.

"Oh, please Black… Like you can take me down. I'm stronger than you are." I flex my muscle just to emphasize though I'm just bluffing. He just half-smiled.

"I have known you for almost all my life. I know you like the lines on my palm so I know that you would intentionally hurt me." I added intentionally not because I was waiting for him to hurt me but it's just that sometimes there are things that may lead for not just me hurting but also him that involves him and his decisions. Like our situation now.

Then he just hugged me again and I lazily leaned on him.

"Oh hey, before I forgot…" He said all of a sudden and a shiver runs though my spine and I didn't have time to conceal my shudder. He just smiled and looked funny at me. "I already finished our paper and I'm gonna send it to you later. Y'know, I couldn't really sleep so I finished it last night. Just check it and add something if you want to." What is he talking about? I have no clue.

"What paper?" I asked while desperately racking my brain to know if I had missed something. "SHOOT! Dang it. The peer pressure essay. Dang! I totally forgot. I'm really sorry Jacob." I was in panic now. How could I be so stupid? We are supposed to work on that together. Because of me and my scattered mind, he suffered on doing it on his own.

"It's okay. I am also inspired anyway." He winked.

I still really feel sorry though.

"I am really sorry Jacob. It's just that… argh.. I don't know! I'm so stupid." I buried my face on my hands.

"hey, hey. You're not. It's okay." He got my hands off my face.

"I'm really sorry." I told him and look at him.

"For the nth time, it is okay… But if you insist… can I have a favor then?" He had a smirk on his face and I instantly knew that he was up to something.

"Ssssuuuuurrre…?" It came out as a question for I don't know what he was going to ask.

"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrows with smirk still on his face. I badly wanna wipe it off. It's the kind of expression that he put on whenever he challenge me.

"Yeah." I said with a little more conviction but still nervous.

"Kiss me, then." He smirked and my breath caught on my throat. WHAT? Did he just say what I think I heard him say?

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. He closed his eyes as if he was waiting for me to do his request. I should've known better than to say yes. What will I do now? If I didn't do it, I know for a fact that he'll either bother me to no end or tease me for being chicken or would he?

He kept his eyes close for about 3 minutes now and I'm still not doing anything. Then I had an idea.

"Keep your eyes close." I told him.

I kissed the tip of his cute nose. He opened his eyes and uncharacteristically pouted. I giggled at him because he's so damn cute. He mocked glared at me and tucked his arms like a kid being deprived of a candy. I laughed harder.

"What? I just did what you said. I already kissed you, didn't I?" I smiled at him.

"I was expecting it in the other way but… Oh, well." He shrugged and laughed with me.

"But since you didn't quite make what I requested, I guess I have to do something about it." Then he pulled me into a hug and kissed square on the lips.

I was surprised but responded after a while. We stayed like that until we heard a shout.

"JACOB!" then he was instantly pried out of my reach and he was now lying on the ground while holding his stomach. I was horrified on the view for the attacker got on his knees just to punch him again.

**(I originally planned to stop here but since it's a little short and I haven't updated for a while now so I extended it. )**

"Embry! Stop!" I lamely tried to pull him away from Jake. Right now my eyes blur from the tears that were still on my eyes. He pulled away.

"WHAT THE HECK JAKE, NESSIE?"He looked at both of us.

"Wait , bro. Let me explain." Jake said while trying to stand up. I rushed beside him to help him on his feet.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOUNEED TO SAY? I ALREADY SAW ENOUGH. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Embry was really angry. It didn't really register to me on why he exactly he was mad but I kept my mouth shut. I was really horrified on the look Em had on his face. I had seen him angry but I was never involved in his wrath. The truth is I wasn't that close to Embry as I am with Seth and Quil. Maybe it was due to the fact that he wasn't really that much around us like Seth and Embry. He was sometimes with the girl he dates but he didn't bother to "intentionally" introduce whoever she may be. He introduced maybe a girl or two but that was just because the situation was requiring it.

"It's her that I love." A simple statement made by Jacob but it was laced with sincerity as he looked seriously on Embry's face. He pulled he to his back I guess because he was afraid that I might get hurt if ever Embry would decided to punch him again. I was positive that Embry wouldn't hurt me though. He wasn't that type of guy.

Embry's face change expressions and color in the course of a minute, from being red angry, to being confused, denial, hurt, then angry again.

"WHAT! What about Leah? Huh?" He asked lower than his tone but still had the coldness and hard tone on it.

"I've told you for a million times that I DON'T LOVE LEAH LIKE THAT. She's just a friend to me. A sister. Like Claire. THAT'S IT." Jacob raised his voice a little higher this time. I could feel that their argument was just slowly heating up.

"And I've told you for a million times not to hurt her. You know for a fact how she loves you and just waiting for you to come around. You are numb if you don't!" Embry fired back. His fists were balled up on his sides as if anytime he was ready to attack again. "She is in love with you. ARE YOU BLIND? What are you doing!"

"I already made it pretty clear in words and deeds that I just view her as a friend. I NEVER INTENDED TO HURT HER!"

"But you clearly have done it. BIG TIME. IF SHE KNOWS ABOUT THIS! You are gonna crush her. This is completely wrong. She doesn't deserve to be cheated." The words of Embry sent fire to my heart. I knew it. I was doing wrong. Tears came crashing from my eyes and my breathing hitched.

"Look first of all, I didn't cheat. She's not my girlfriend. We aren't even going out. And second me loving her…" he pointed at me." Surely isn't a mistake. It will never be." Although I still felt the guilt, Jacob's words seemed to assure me a little that we were still going in a good direction.

"AND YOU…" Embry was now talking to me," You have the nerve to betray Leah? After all that she had done for you? After all the times she was by your side and protecting you against all the people who had done wrong to you? I guess they are right though." That stung. Like someone had just poured salt and vinegar on my cuts.

"I never….." I began to say. But Jacob charged at him and punched him on the face resulting Embry being on the floor. Jacob pinned him on the ground.

"JACOB! Stop!" I cried and tried to stop the fight. I was looking around to find someone for help but there was no one.

"NEVER, EVER SAY THAT TO HER AGAIN. BACAUSE IF YOU DO, THAT BRUISE IS NOT THE ONLY THING THAT YOU WILL HAVE." Jacob threatened and released Embry. The both stood up and I was actually afraid that they will punch each other once more but Jake went by my side and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"You don't deserve Leah all her love. She deserves someone else." Embry's voice was very cold and there was a small amount of blood on the side of his lips.

"Like who? You?" Jake said with acid on his tone and now I was confused at his statement.

"Maybe not me, but I can surely love better than you could ever do." With that final statement Embry retreated away from us.

I wrapped my arms around Jake and leaned on him for support for my knees are getting weak.

This tangled love story was making my head spin and I never cried this much in my entire life over something and someone. But I was still hoping that someday this crisscross situation will be smoothened and everything will be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have you enjoyed this chapter? Sorry if I have committed mistakes.. hey, I would like a REVIEW for a gift I hope you would be generous enough to give me your insights.:))<strong>


	12. I was about to tell but I chickened out

**AN: IKR. I'm alive! Haha. Sorry. I've been very busy. But anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy reading. And would you mind leaving a little comment after reading?THANKS A LOT!**

* * *

><p><strong> I was about to tell but I chickened out<strong>

**Nessie POV**

Jake walked me to our cabin in silence. None of us talked about what had just happened. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Claire's very angry face.

I was really terrified; I knew that this would happen. Now, I'm gonna be alone. Does she already know? Probably Embry already told her and everyone in the gang. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could take other people hating on me but never my friends.

It would make sense though that she was angry. Leah was very close to her and they treat each other like sisters. They love me like that too but I guess they wouldn't any more. In Claire's mind, I would be someone very cruel that takes away Leah's happiness despite knowing perfectly clear that she likes Jake from the very beginning. Even though there was a very big chance of me failing, I still tried to explain.

"Claire, let me explain." I beg.

"Explain what? That you left me here alone though you promised to go shopping on our last day here?" Then she laughed. I was actually dumbfounded. So, she doesn't know anything, does she? My face colored.

"I'm really sorry." I looked at the ground. If she just knows the double meaning behind my sorry.

"Alright. alright. Where have you been anyway? But y'know what we still have time before the stores close so let's go?" She smiled.

I nodded and got my purse then head outside. I might as well enjoy a day with her not hating me. I could feel that this wouldn't last long.

We are currently walking past through the stores holding the ice cream that we purchased earlier when she stopped and look at me.

"Are you OK Ness? I mean, you don't seem like yourself today. I know you hate shopping but you've never been this silent. You barely said a word. Come on, what's wrong?" She led me to a bench for us to sit.

What should I tell her? That I might be falling for my best friend? That I was sort of betraying Leah's trust? I know that somehow she deserves to know the truth from me and not from other people. But I am afraid and still confused right now.

"um… Claire… Have you ever got caught in a situation that you cannot escape and one move can drastically change something?" I started.

"What do you mean?" She asked while eating her cookies and cream ice cream. She wiped the corners of her mouth. She was eating like a kid and it's quite adorable.

"Like… you'll..end up screwing up everything but you have no choice because every option that you have will…Hurt someone." Claire was about to say something but she was cut off.

"CLAIRE!" We heard someone and instantly look at the direction where the voice is coming from.

It was Embry.

If I was afraid telling what was happening Claire, let us just say that you can say that I was now terrified to the moon and back. I looked at Embry once but his stare was too powerful and accusing for me to hold on. I just stared on the ground. Luckily Claire didn't notice for she just carried on.

"Hey, Em. What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

I heard Embry sighed as if to try to cheer his voice up. "Oh, nothing. Just checkin' out girls." I heard him say. I can imagine his signature smirk when he said that

"Your such a boy." Claire said and I saw her eyes roll when I finally got the courage to look up from the floor but still being careful not to catch Embry's sight. I somehow feel guilty because his accusation earlier hits home.

"Are you okay Renesmee? You look like you are… I don't know…Bothered? " My ears caught the emphasis on his word and clearly he was implicating something. I had no choice but to be subjected by his stare as I look directly at him when I answered.

"D-don't worry. I-I'd be …fine." My voice shook. I really want to get away from here. My hands were sweating and my knees were shaking. I felt like I was going to faint.

"You should rest. But I'm sure you'd be just fine." His voice was calm and sounded caring but I knew a lot better.

I want to explain and let Embry see my side in the hopes of making his prejudices somehow different but I thought that this wasn't the right place and time to do that.

"Are you sure you're fine, Ness? We could just go back." Claire looked at me with very worried eyes.. I tried my best to regain my composure and put a smile on my face.

"I'm fine. Really." I convinced her.

"If you say so," then she looked at Embry." Hey Em, want to join us? We're shopping."

"No. Not my thing. Plus I can't get chicks with you guys by my side." He winked at us and turned around.

"Casanova!" Claire playfully half- shouted.

Our earlier conversation was forgotten by Claire and I didn't have the nerve to bring it up. We decided to just go back since most of the shops were closed and we already bought the things we wanted. On our way back to the cabin, Claire yanked me.

"I just had an amazing idea."

"What is that?" I was trying to catch upon her while trying to balance all of the things that we bought on my hand. I am such a graceful person. Sarcasm!

We entered an accessory shop.

"You know that it's Leah's and Jake's birthday on Friday right?"

"Of course." I told her. We were actually planning for a surprise party for them and hopefully a victory party for Leah. I was planning to give them tickets to a concert. Brilliant right? I'm not really good at giving gifts. It was a very clever idea actually because when I bought the tickets of the concert of their favorite band, which I know they couldn't resist, I was thinking about bringing them closer.

"I'm going to buy them matching anklets. They wouldn't notice it at first but then they will as time goes by. I just think it would be cute. It's like them, they wouldn't notice it at first but it's there. Do you think Jake would be angry though" she was clearly remembering the time when Jake freaked out.

"I..don't…Know." My lame reply.

"Perfect!" She showed me a very elegant but not outdated anklet. It was actually intertwined with each other with the girl's anklet a little smaller than the other. It was very beautiful. It was clearly designed for couples. I held it in my hands and examine it closer. The details were very gorgeous but I wasn't sure if it would fit Jake's ankle. His feet were enormous that it is almost as big as my thigh.

Would you blame me if I tell you that I want to throw it? Would you judge me if I want to burn it do? But I wouldn't because it would be very selfish of me. Claire bought it for them and will put it in separate bags for their birthday. I just stayed on my charade for the rest of the day.

***Next Day***

We were waiting for our flight back home and I was sitting between Jake, who was sitting very close to me and busy playing with his phone, and Claire who was talking to Quil. Seth and Embry was munching on cookies that they bought because they said that 'their breakfast wasn't enough' although they ate for three persons.

My phone buzzed on my pocket so I got it to answer. I looked at the name flashed on the screen and involuntarily looked at Jake. He stopped playing when he saw me staring and looked at the caller ID. I clicked the answer button.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I was greeted by a scream so I put the phone farther from my ears as a reflex. Apparently Jacob and Claire heard it too.

"Geez! Who's that?" Claire turned to me.

"Leah." I answered her and put the phone on my ears."Hey, Lee. Calm down what is happening?"

"Oh, goodness. I cannot call Seth's number, that stubborn kid, so I called you first. NESSIE! I WON!" She screamed once more.

"Oh. REALLY! CONGRATULATIONS!" I exclaimed and told the news to our friends.

I passed on the phone for my friends to my friends so they could congratulate her as well. Embry was the last one to congratulate her.

"Hey Leah. It's Embry. Congratulations…"Leah seemed to say something for he stopped. By this time the others, except Jacob and I, didn't pay too much attention to the conversation. "I bet you are very happy there. I hope you'll still have that energy once you're Back home." He made his words lighter but he looked directly at us when he's saying this.

Jake saw this too and put his arms around my shoulders. "Kay,bye Lee. See you soon." Then Embry handed me my phone. He got a little glaring contest with Jake but got back on his seat after a while. I saw that Leah was still on the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey ,I gotta go now Ness. You guys have a safe trip. See you tomorrow. Bye." She hang the phone before I got to say good bye.

We landed safely back home and we split into groups. Jake and I drove home with my parents while the others were picked up by Sue, Seth and Leah's Mom. Leah was also coming home later this night but wouldn't be at school tomorrow. She was allowed to do so as a simple reward.

****Next Day****

I was picked up by Jacob like any other day before. He still opens the door for me and got my bag. The only additional was that there was a flower sitting at the shotgun. It was a tulip, my favorite flower.

"That flower is for the most beautiful girl and the one that captures my heart." He smiled at me while he opened the door of the driver seat.

"I shouldn't be touching this then. She might get angry." I humored him.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell her that I gave it to you and she'll not complain." He laughed and started the engine.

Jacob opened the door of the car for me when we arrived at the school. I actually feel stupid for blushing now because this was our usual routine. He handed me my bag and he saw me blushing so he smirked. I punched him.

"WHAT?" he was now laughing.

"I Hate You!" I told him while walking away. I was embarrassed but I was smiling like an idiot.

" Now, now. Don't be like that." He kept up with me. Drat those long legs. He put his arms around my shoulders and kept me close. Everyone was used to this gesture so no one thought that it was out of place.

"NESS! JAKE!" I recognized the voice before noticed the waving figure of Leah. I quickly detached Jake's hands around my shoulder as Leah came jogging towards us.

"Hey, Leah. What are you doing here? I thought you are excused today?" Jake voiced out what I had in my mind.

"I'll be bored at home. You know me." She smiled. "Oh, I really missed you guys." She hugged me which I returned happily. Even though there was a pang of guilt I was really happy that she was back.

She released me and hugged Jacob. She looked at me while in Jake's arms and I kind of feel jealous. I honestly want to pry her away but I couldn't and I didn't. Jake embraced her in a one-arm hug. She stayed there a little bit longer than when she hugged me.

"Oh, I need to go now. I still need to talk to the principal. I'll see you guys later!" Then Leah ran to the office leaving me and Jake head to the main building. Since we don't have our first class today due to Mrs. Jarre (Just invented this one. ) needs to prepare for an upcoming school event, we decided to just hang out at a bench there.

Not five minutes after we sat there, Embry approached us. Jacob stood up in front of me.

"What do you want?" I saw that the hostility between them had not yet melted.

"What? I'm banned to talk to you now? Just because I know your secret means I'm not allowed to have a little chitchat with you?" Embry answered while smirking.

"You know if you have nothing better to do just leave us. We are not doing anything to you." I never heard Jacob talk to Embry this way before but I could clearly see that he was just afraid that what happened before. Not in the premise of the school where it would raise alert to everyone.

"I just want to talk to Nessie." Huh? Me?

"Then talk now." Jake sat again by my side.

"Would you mind a little privacy Jake? It's not like I'm going to do anything to her." Jacob raised his brow to question his statement though we both perfectly know that Embry would never hurt me.

"Jacob Black." A student called Jake. "Mr. Guillermo wants to talk to you in his office." Jacob looked at me and was thinking twice about leaving me here with Embry but I assured him.

"Go on." I told him. "I'd be fine." I added in a whisper.

"I'd be back."He told Embry and I then followed the student.

I was just putting a brave face but deep inside I was nervous being alone with Embry. Not that he would physically hurt me. But his words were what I fear the most.

"You don't have to worry Ness. I won't hurt you." He sat beside me and his face was calmer that it was a couple of minutes ago.

"I know." At least physically. I added in my head.

"You are such a bad liar."He smiled. I just looked at the ground.

"Renesmee… Can I tell you something…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was rather short that I was planning to post. But I figured that I should post one very soon because I haven't updated in about a month. I will post some more. THANKS FOR READING! -! SLCMangel <strong>

**P.S. Sorry if I commit errors. Till next Chapter!**


	13. Embry's Words

**AN: I'm back! Didn't expect me to update this fast, didn't you? Or did you? O.o .. I hope you would enjoy this chapter. PLUS, Thanks for everyone who read my stories. Another Thanks to those who gave Reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>Embry's Words<p>

Nessie POV

"Renesmee… Can I tell you something…."

I nodded. I'm not sure if he saw it but I figured that I'll just wait for him to say something instead of voicing that one out. We just sat there for around 10 minutes. I began to wonder if he was actually gonna say something or what. I was about to ask him when he started to talk.

"It's been ten years…"

"Huh?" I wondered but he was like having an internal monologue instead of talking to me.

"It's been ten years since I met a girl. At first, I did not think that she was beautiful. Well, scratch that. Of course I do. But I didn't see her as extraordinary. I view her just like someone else. Like an ordinary girl. But one day it changed. As time goes by, everyday my eyes seemed to discover everything that is unique about her. It was like I've been blinded before." He stopped. I was going to ask him why was he telling this to me for I could not see how it relevant to the situation. But again he just continued. He was looking far away to the forest near our school.

"When my mother died about nine years ago, I was left in the custody of stepfather. He was okay but there were time when he was drunk, he hits me. In my head, my shoulders, my arms. Pretty much everywhere. I just endured it" By this time I saw a fire in his eyes. I was shocked for I never saw him like this. I was aware of this story but was never the one who talked about it.

"Then one day I went outside and saw her. She smiled at me but I didn't return it. She told me her name but I refused to tell mine. Then everyday whenever she saw me she will smile and wave. I kinda think that she was an idiot that time." He smiled clearly remembering old times. I smiled too.

"But one day when she was passing by, my stepfather was about to hit me with a piece of wood in my head. But the girl threw a stone at him. My stepfather whirled around and threw the stick which hit the girl's legs and I saw that it was wounded. My stepfather was about to go to the girl but I managed to trip him and went to the girl. We ran as fast as we can away from there and when she couldn't bear to run anymore, I carried her. I didn't know how I managed but I did. She lead us to their house and her mother let us in. Her mother nursed us and they called the police to arrest my stepfather. I couldn't remember much but there was one thing that she said to me that night that I couldn't forget." He took a deep breath and I just looked at him. I was aware that my eyes were starting to water. I just waited for him to continue.

" ' _You are safe now. No one_ _will hurt you here. I'm here.' _ Then I closed my eyes but before it was fully closed I saw a glimpse of the wounds that she got because of saving me. Then I promised to myself that it is ME who will keep her safe. That she will never be hurt by anyone." A tear escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped it but he saw it. He gave me a sad smile and look away.

"I loved her since then and continue loving her as we speak. I reasoned before that I was just grateful of what she has done. But every time I see her, my resolution seemed to be stupid… Do you know who that girl is?" I didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question anyway.

"It was Leah."By this time he looked at me. I was shocked. I never thought that Embry felt like that for Leah. I never had any clue.

Then I realized how much pain he must have gone through whenever Leah was being teased or being close to Jacob. I know the feeling but I just realized that I felt that way just a few days ago. But him…he was enduring this for a long time now.

"But why aren't you telling this to Leah?" I asked him.

"Because I want her to be happy. I'm not dumb. I know that it is Jake who she likes and I like to think that I'm brave enough to just watch on the sidelines. I never want her to feel guilty or hurt if I tell her what I really feel. That's why when I saw Jacob with you…" he stopped. I know what he was pointing.

"I-I'm S-sorry E-"

"You don't have to be Nessie. I'm not angry with you. It's, I'm just overprotective I guess. I'm sure you know that it was not a nice feeling that you know the one you love will be hurt. I'm not really angry with you. Maybe with Jacob. But not really you." He told me. I was now confused. He wasn't angry with me but was angry with Jake?

"What? What do you mean by that? Why are you telling all of this to me anyway?"

"Because YOU can choose what's the right thing to do. By the way Jacob is near you, I could see that he's totally hooked. You are the most important person in his life now."He told me. I was slightly angered by this so I stood up.

"Are you saying that I don't VALUE Jacob as much as he does to me? Are you saying that he's not THAT important to me !" He flinched like I burned him. But I could tell that he wasn't backing out.

"I'm not saying that. But unlike Jacob, you are not that willing to do this, aren't you? You are having second thoughts because you do care about somebody else hurting." That hit a nerve.

"How do you know that, huh? I'm willing to take risks too." I was about to walk away.

"But you care about Leah too. Is being with Jake worth it if you know you are going to lose Leah? If you are going to lose someone who has never left you and helped you unselfishly whenever you needed?" He asked me. I was stopped in my tracks. That was the very question at the back of my mind that I was too afraid to ask myself.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." I continue to walk away from him.

"THINK ABOUT IT. Choose wisely." He added.

I ran to the gate. I ran home. I wasn't feeling good to attend school today. I saw that there was no one home when I got there, luckily I have spare key. I went straight to my bedroom and lie.

The words of Embry keep haunting me.

"_Is being with Jake worth it if you know you are going to lose Leah?"_

It keeps repeating on my mind. Like a broken stereo. Then I realized that running away to Embry will not make it stop. Because the one who keeps asking me this question is myself.

_Is it really worth it? What if it will not really work like you think? You'll end up losing not only Jake but the real friends that you have._

_But what if it's worth it? What if everything will just be fine? What if I let all of this fly and regret it in the end?_

_What if later you actually regret DOING it?_

I was brought out of my internal battle when the door rang.

"WAIT a second!" I quickly look myself in the mirror and fix myself. I hurried downstairs and I almost landed on my face. Luckily I caught myself.

I opened the door and saw Leah standing there.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?"I asked her.

"Nessie. Are you okay?" She came inside and locked the door."I ran into Embry and he said that you left school. He said that you probably not feeling well. Then I saw Jake at school and I was worried that you left school by yourself so I went to check up on you." Typical Leah. She always worry about us. We even tease her Mother Leah sometimes.

"I'm fine. I guess. I just don't feel good enough for school."I half lied.

"Oh, sit there. No one else here? I'll stay with you."I sat as she instructed but protested.

"You don't have to Leah. I'd be fine. Go back to school"

"OH, shut up. I'm not really needed at school anyway. So don't you dare take away my liberty. I'll make us sandwiches okay? " She laughed and went to kitchen.

I look at her as she walked to the kitchen. She was really good to me. Once again the words of Embry flashed to my mind like it was being screamed at me.

"_Is being with Jake worth it if you know you are going to lose Leah?"_

The door bell rang again. I wonder who that maybe was.

"I'll open it." I told Leah so she wouldn't bother to go get it when I could do it myself.

I opened the door and was surprised by the pair of eyes that met mine.

"Oh hey Jake!" I whirled and saw Leah standing at the frame of the entrance of the kitchen while holding a bread knife with a smile on her face.

I looked at Jacob with a little worry on my eyes.

"Come on in…" he stepped in and I shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. Sorry if I commit errors.. Do you like it? Thanks for reading! Till next Chapter! <strong>

**P.S. would you mind if I ask for a little review? haha. Thanks! :* **


	14. Poker Face and Cold War

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm back. Sorry it took me a while to write. But hey, I'm back . I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Poker face and Cold War<strong>

**NPOV**

"_Come on in…" he stepped in and I shut the door._

Leah sat on the sofa chair that was slightly facing the couch where Jacob was sitting at the far end. I sat with Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me. He was careful not to lace too much worry in his voice so that Leah wouldn't ask but I could see it his face that he was scared that Embry did something bad.

"I'm fine Jake. Really… Just headache." I added the last part for Leah's sake. The three of us sat quietly for a while. Leah was the first one to break the ice.

"So… um.. Nessie, you're are going to come with us this Saturday right? I mean, I'm going to treat the whole gang to the movies." I would've said yes right away. I wasn't really fond of going out or partying or whatever normal teenagers like me seemed to like doing every weekends but I usually go out whenever Leah personally invited me. I don't really have the heart or a valid excuse to do so.

But then I remember something. I almost forgot about it but now that she mentioned Saturday, something popped out of my mind.

"Um…" I hesitated and look at Jake before I look at Leah and said. "I can't. I do want to but I have…plans for Saturday." From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jacob's expression mirrored Leah's confused look. I could almost read his mind trying to figure out what was it. I realized I never really said anything _that_ to him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leah asked. I fidgeted and looked down. I was contemplating on lying but I was never really good at it.

"I'm… going out…" I said and dare not to look up. But I could see at the corner of my vision that my statement brought more confusion to Jake's face.

"Going out? With whom?" The way Leah asked it made me look up but I force myself not to look at Jacob. I took a breath subtle enough for them to notice.

"Um…" I know that my face was now as red as tomato judging by the heat that I could feel. I really wanted to delay that detail at least until Jacob wasn't around.

"With… with… A-alec." I managed to choke out. The weight beside me shifted and I know that Jacob was now looking at me. I didn't know what exactly was going on his mind right now but I wasn't that enthusiastic to know.

I didn't really know how to explain this to him. I badly wanted to explain now. I wanted to look at him right then but Leah was here. I was caught in the middle. I wanted to tell him that I had to go because I promised Alec back in the resort. But I couldn't.

"You have a DATE with ALEC!" Leah exclaimed. She was surprised by it and was now smiling like she won the lottery. She knew that I have been crushing for Alec for a while now.

I dared to look at Jacob and I didn't like what I saw. His face was blank. A perfect poker face. But I know what exactly it meant. I had seen it in a while but I remember seeing this kind of expression in his face whenever he was totally pissed off or angry but he couldn't afford to let it all out as of the moment. Jacob was usually very vocal whenever something or someone pisses him off but when he was really, I mean REALLY, mad. He did this. I know that I was in trouble.

"No… I mean its…" then the oven signaled that whatever food Leah prepared was done.

"Okay, wait. Hold that thought, I need details." She hurried to the kitchen leaving me and Jacob all by ourselves. Great, just what I needed. (Heavy sarcasm.)

I know that he wasn't going to hurt me or hit me or something. Jacob wasn't like that but I was scared to the bones. I didn't know what to do or how to explain but I know that I have to. I needed to clear things up.

"Jake…"

"Cancel it." He simply stated. His voice cold and distant.

"What?" I knew what he meant by that but I didn't have anything to say.

"Cancel your… Date-" he gritted his teeth as he said the word, "with that…that… Alec." I know that he wanted to call Alec names but he held back. As much as I wanted to fulfill his wishes, I couldn't. I had already promise.

"I couldn't." I looked down. I was silently hoping that he would somehow understand my situation.

"Why is that?" His voice was now trembling. I know he was struggling to keep it down so Leah wouldn't hear.

"I had already promised him, Jake." I looked at him in the eyes. It was very pierce and it seemed to cut through me.

"Then, say that you are busy. That something came up. Tell him that you cannot go." He insisted. I didn't know why but I was mad at him. I guess I just don't like it when people tell me what to do.

"No, I wouldn't." I have to stand my ground.

"Why are you being so difficult? Can't you just do it?" He was irritated too. His poker face was now having expressions.

"Why do you care? It's my life. I'm going to do whatever I want to do with it. So get over it." I knew that it was too much. I instantly regretted what I said. They way his face froze back to its deadly poker face made me wish that I could take it all back.

His eyes were no longer pierce. But I could see something clearly: HURT.

I have been his best friend log enough for me to tell and read the emotions that he have through his eyes way better than his other friends. It felt like I could sense it too.

He got up to his seat and got his bag. He was walking to the door. I caught him by the hand before he can fully open the door.

"I'm really sorry Jake. I didn't…" he didn't let me finish. He yanked his hands out of my grip. My vision blurred and then I felt hot tear on my cheeks just as he stepped outside of my door. Hopefully, just outside of my house. But not in my life. I couldn't afford it. I wouldn't.

If I wasn't having a headache a while ago. I was surely having one now. I sat again in the couch and pathetically wiping my tears as I heard Leah approaching.

"Hey, here's food… OH where is Jacob?" She was holding a tray and noticed that Jacob was not in the room.

"He…left." I told her.

"Oh? Why? Going back to school?" She asked. I just nodded though I didn't really know. I didn't want to explain further so nodding was the only option that I had. I didn't really trust my voice too.

"Oh well. Let's just eat then."

We ate and talk to each other. I was trying to sound normal but it was really exhausting me. I didn't want to hurt her feeling by sending her away though. I already have a lot of things that I know when she the moment she knew about, she'll probably beyond upset.

I was dreading for that moment to come. Even now, I glanced at her and waiting for her to just shout at me and slap me or whatever. I was a little grateful to Embry for the delay though I know I shouldn't.

Thinking about it was draining me and now that Jacob and I had a cold war makes it even worse. I wanted to curl up on my bed and cry badly but I know that I have to get grip on myself. Leah seemed to notice that there was something wrong with me.

"Are you okay, Nessie?" She was really concerned.

I wanted to slap myself for her. I wanted her to shout at me. Be angry. To punch me and everything. But she genuinely cares about me. Suddenly I wasn't sure what to do. The words of Embry echoed again in my mind.

Is it really going to be worth it to lose this precious friend in exchange for a chance with Jake? A chance that I, myself didn't know if it will work.

"Ness?" She slightly shook me by the shoulders and I was brought back to now.

"Um… Yeah. A little tired." I lamely excused.

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry Ness. I should let you rest. I'm really sorry. I'm so stupid." She apologized. A pang of guilt once again sent chills to my heart.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I told her and she smiled.

After a short while, she decided to go home. She needed to do something, she said. But not after she washed the dishes (which I object but she said I was being ridiculous.) and making sure that I was going to be okay. She told me that she was going to call my mom but I said, I'm going to do that.

She gave me a hug before she goes.

"Thanks Leah. For being a good friend." I whispered into her ears. She released me and looked at me like I was crazy. But she smiled

" You are welcome. And I'll always be." She told me though I didn't know if she would still be after she knows our secret.

After she was a few blocks away from our house and I safely shut the door, that was when the tears came rushing like flood. I couldn't help it. I couldn't control the sobs that I kept and restrained. I ran to my bedroom and buried my face into the pillow.

I didn't know how long I had been like that or how many liters of tears I have shed. I didn't realize that I had slept in the middle of the process and woke up when it was already dark outside. I wasn't really feeling well to get up.

There was a know on my door.

"Come in." I realized that my voice was hoarse and my throat hurts.

My mom came inside and suddenly rushed by my side the moment she saw me.

"Oh goodness. Renesmee. What happened to you honey? EDWARD!" She called my dad and I suddenly know that something was really wrong with me.

"Why?.." My dad entered my room and saw me. Then I was suddenly pulled back be the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: tadaaa! Haha. If I commit errors, I'm really sorry. Don't send me to Jail! :P Anyway, I hope you like it! Till next chapter.<strong>

**PS: You guys know by now what I like right? Right? :P**


End file.
